


After the Storm

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [26]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a heavy thunderstorm and Anne wasn't at the Middleham Castle. Three year-old Ned feared thunderstorm; just like his mother. Richard comforted his young son and helped him to overcome his fear.</p><p>The next morning, Anne returned and found father and son together in a heartwarming scene.</p><p>A sequel to "While You Were Sleeping"</p><p>Based on a prompt from AnnetheSeaMaiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



Thunder was loud as ever, followed by flashes of lightening; wind was howling too.

Inside the castle, screaming and crying echoed through the halls of Middleham Castle.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

The voice was filled with fear.

A three year-old little boy cried and screamed endlessly despite his nanny's efforts to calm him down.

"I want Mama!" The little boy wailed.

"Shhh! My lord, it's all right," his nanny comforted the child, who only wanted his mother.

Unfortunately, his mother, Lady Anne Neville, the Duchess of Gloucester, was on her way back to Middleham after paying her sister Isabel Duchess of Clarence a visit. The Duchess of Clarence had settled in Warwick Castle; she just had a boy, much to her relief.

Anne was very close to her son; her first born. She had brought him to the world after a long, arduous labor. She was bearing twins; and one had to be sacrificed to save the lives of the mother and the other child. Richard Duke of Gloucester had named the twins Edward and Edmund. Edward was named after the King; and Edmund was named after Richard's deceased brother Edmund of Rutland who was slain in battle with their father, Richard the Duke of York. Like his uncle and namesake, Edmund was "killed" in a brutal way; his arm had to be broken in order to remove him from his mother's womb. Luckily, Edward arrived safe and sound.

Unlike other royal ladies, Anne cared for Ned herself; his nanny was appointed to only to _assist_ Anne taking care of her child. As result, Ned was very attached to his mother. Her absence made him sad and fussing at night.

And like his mother, Ned feared storms.

"Mama! Mama!" His wailing became louder and louder.

The thunder struck again. Ned struggled free from his nanny and crept under the bed.

"My lord!" The nanny reached for him under the bed to pull him out, but Ned was beyond her reach.

As the nanny knelt on the ground to get Ned back to bed, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and found Richard standing before her.

He gave her a nod and she knowingly backed away.

"Ned, come out," Richard said calmly, kneeling down.

Hearing his father's voice, Ned stopped crying.

"Mama...is Mama back?"

"Come out here Ned," Richard said again.

After a moment, Ned crept out.

His father picked him up as he buried his face against his neck.

***

Richard took him into his own bed chamber and had him settled in his bed.

The thunder struck again. Scared, Ned hid his head under the pillows.

 _Just like his mother_ , Richard thought.

He lied down next to his son and began to hum a song.

His fingers played with his son's dark curls.

The boy's features resembled him though his behaviors and actions took after his mother.

Feeling his father's touch, Ned stopped hiding under the pillows. He crept into his father's arms. Holding his son against him, Richard continued to hum gently. After Ned calmed down, Richard murmured, "Would you like to hear a story?"

Ned nodded against him.

"Once upon a time, there was a lady," Richard narrated. "She and a boy grew up together and they fought a lot. She was so mischievous that she threw nuts at the boy's horse, causing the boy to fall. Years later, the lady was taken to another kingdom by her father. On a ship, they encountered a storm. It was so terrible that the lady feared storms since. The lady was forced to marry the Prince of Ice until that Prince of Ice was slain in the battle. Then, the lady met the boy again and they marry. They had two boys; one is in Heaven and the other one is happy and healthy. The lady remained mischievous that she was taken to the Tower. Alone, she faced the storms during raining days. She learned her wrongs and has overcome her fear towards the storms."

Before he could continue, Richard found his son already asleep. Kissed him on the head, he played with his dark curls.

Telling that story reminded him of Edmund, the deceased twin brother of Ned.

Yes, he had to make that cruel decision to save Anne and Ned.

He prayed for Edmund's soul every night.

He also thought of Anne.

After that long, painful labor that nearly cost her life, Anne had not show any sign of conception again though Anne did want another child.

She had expressed her disappointment to him before her departure to visit her sister.

And a sibling could be good for Ned, especially in a night like such.

***

The next morning, Anne arrived home to Middleham Castle. The storm had stopped, much to her relief.

She went to the nursery, but Ned was nowhere to be found. His nanny informed her that he was with Richard.

Anne went to Richard's chamber, and found Ned cuddling with his father. The scene had touched her heart so much that she stood and watched until they woke up.

"Mama!" Ned jumped out of the bed and into Anne's arms.

"Oh my boy!" Anne hugged her son dearly.

"You are back!" Ned shouted with excitement.

"Yes I am!" Anne held her son and looked at Richard. From her eyes, Richard knew what was on her mind.

***

Ned was so happy and excited that he spent the entire day with his mother. Finally, after he went for his nap, Anne went to her bedchamber, knowing Richard was waiting for her there.

She closed the door and bolted it.

Richard came to her, cupped her face, and kissed her on the temple.

She unbuttoned his doublet and removed his shirt. As her fingertips traced his muscular shoulders, he let down her hair and unlaced her dress. Anne closed her eyes when Richard slipped her dress off her body along with her shift. His hands went to her breasts and rubbed her hardened nipples; Anne moaned. She opened her eyes when his hands went down to her flat belly.  She took his hands and kissed the rings he wore.

_Don't make me wait love, now._

He lifted her up and carried her to bed. Lying on top of the cold covers, Anne patiently watched as Richard unlaced his breeches.

Her fingers danced against his muscular body as he leaned down to kiss her. Wrapping her legs around him, she moved against him as he thrust into her.

They continued the passionate lovemaking until they were utterly exhausted.

"Richard," she began, rolling over to cuddle with him.

"Yes?"

"You are such a good father," she told him, and kissed him on the cheek. "If I conceive again, I can give you another son. Ned will grow up soon..."

"It's all in God's hands," Richard comforted her. "Ned is a part of you."

Anne said nothing more.

She joined hands with Richard and the two kissed again.

Rolling on to her back, she lied there with her arms over her head as Richard covered her torso with kisses. She moaned when he kissed her nipples. Her fingers caressed his dark curls when he rested his head against her belly.

Having another child was something Anne really craved for, because soon Ned would grow up into a big boy and eventually a man.

What she saw earlier that morning was something she would want to see again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> In "While You Were Sleeping" (on AO3), Anne had twins; they were named Edward and Edmund. 
> 
> Happy birthday to Anne Neville


End file.
